Saying Bye
by 4everawriter
Summary: Austin & Ally is coming to an end after four amazing seasons. And now everyone's trying to cope with the fact of saying bye. Especially Laura and Ross. In fact, they're probably taking it the hardest. But is about more than just saying bye? -Raura- THREE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! You may know me from 'Wingman' or 'Here We Go Again'! I was working on updating them today, but I found myself having trouble writing. Usually when I have a writing block, I would write a smaller writing piece, like a one-shot, to just get my creativity going again. So that's when this idea came in my mind. It's going to be a three shot. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Laura took a deep breath as she sat in front of the mirror that was hanging in her dressing room. She looked horrible. Blood shot eyes, runny nose, and flushed cheeks. No make-up the cosmetic artists could cover how she was feeling.

Was she the only one that was miserable? Even in her dressing room, Laura could hear the laughter and partying of her co-workers. Everyone seemed to be avoiding the fact that this would probably be their last day together.

Four wonderful seasons. Austin and Ally had been a remarkable hit. They've been fortunate to be renewed for four seasons. They were going to be on for a fifth until everything just started to turn upside down.

Everyone had been offered life-changing chances. Ross was going on a R5 world tour soon. Raini and Calum had both gotten a part in a big-time movie. Laura herself got discovered quickly and was offered a record deal.

With the four main cast members busy, Austin and Ally couldn't go for its fifth season. It was probably for the best. Laura tried to convince herself that. She was going to release an album. That was her dream, right?

But no record deal could compare to everything she's been through on set. All the girls' nights with Raini. Goofing off with Calum. Ross… Laura felt her heart clench. Ross… She felt a sharp pain hit her, surging down her body.

Ross Shor Lynch. Her best friend. Her co-worker. Her…first kiss. Laura tried to think of the positives. He was going on a world tour with his family. That was his dream. She was happy for him, right?

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself, _Laura scolded herself.

But the thought kept on returning. Laura couldn't help but think. What if today was the last day she'll ever see him again? _Impossible, _she told herself. Even Ross himself came to visit her the other day, giving a three-paged speech on how they couldn't lose contact, even with Austin & Ally gone.

Laura felt herself start to tear up again as she remembered what happened.

* * *

_ "Ross?" Laura asked in surprise. _

_ She had gotten awaken at two o'clock in the morning to see Ross Lynch at her window. It literally scared the c*** out of her, seeing him knocking quietly on the glass. Her heart pounding, she pulled the window upward. _

_ "What are you doing here?" she hissed. _

_ Ross ignored her obvious question as he hopped into her room, landing firmly on her carpet. Laura waited patiently, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She watched him carefully as he shifted uncomfortably._

_ Finally, Ross lifted his head to meet her eyes. She noticed that dark circles were surrounding his gorgeous hazel eyes. "I couldn't sleep," he said hoarsely. _

_ That wasn't what Laura expected. "Oh," she said, hoping she didn't sound too annoyed. She had to bite her tongue to keep some comments from slipping out of her mouth. Like she said before, it was two o'clock in the morning._

_ Ross sighed and sat next to Laura. "Tomorrow's the last day of filming," he said, as if it wasn't obvious. Laura swallowed hard and nodded, words not coming to her like she hoped they would. _

_ "After that," Ross said slowly, "we'll all going to… move on."_

_ Laura didn't want to talk about this. She wanted to talk about anything but this. She would even be willing to talk about 'Raura'. As awkward as that is, since they were just friends, anything would be better than this. "Ross," she began. _

_ Without a word, Ross dug into the pockets of his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Laura. She took it curiously. "What is this?" she asked. _

_ "Open it."_

_ Laura carefully opened the folded note to reveal a list of numbers, addresses, and usernames. She looked at Ross questioningly. He wouldn't meet her eyes. _

_ "Promise me we won't lose contact?" he asked quietly. _

_ Laura had to close her eyes hard to keep her from crying. "Ross," she said softly. She put the paper down on her bed next to her. She let out a trembling breath. She knew that he shared her same fear. _

_ To part and never see each other again. To lose their friendship. _

_ Without a word, Laura wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shirt. Immediately, she felt Ross's return the hug, holding her tightly. Warmth traveled up her body, the tingling sensation running through her arms and down her legs. "I promise," she whispered, her voice muffled. _

_ Ross caught his breath and instinctively tightened his grip on her, knowing that he wasn't going to be the first to let go. _

* * *

The party was nice. Ross was having a good time. Or more like forcing himself to have a good time. He tried finding ways to distract himself. Thanking everyone for making his acting experience the best. Talking to Calum and Raini. Pulling last minute pranks on the directors. He was trying hard to make sure that the last day of Austin & Ally was going to be memorable.

But there was still one person missing. Laura. Ross searched everywhere for his adorkable best friend, but couldn't find any trace of her. He felt his heart sink. What was the point of trying to celebrate the finale of Austin & Ally if Ally wasn't here? He sighed as he sat down at one of the tables.

"Can't find Laura?" a voice asked.

Ross looked up to see Calum sliding into the seat next to him. "No," he said helplessly. "And I'm pretty sure I looked everywhere. I even went into the girl's bathroom." Seeing the look Calum was giving him, he suddenly grew defensive. "Don't judge. I really need to find her."

Calum laughed. "Whatever you say Ross," he said.

"Calum!"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine!"

Ross sighed and slumped in his seat. His eyes fixed on the tablecloth. "We're all going to stay in touch, right?" he blurted out abruptly.

Calum looked surprised as he looked up from the table. "Of course. I promise once you get back from your tour, we'll all get together and never leave each other's sides afterwards," he said half-jokingly.

"I'm being serious," Ross said. "Time can really change everything."

"This is about Laura, isn't it?" Calum said suddenly.

Ross stiffened. "How did you know?"

Calum had to laugh at his oblivious friend. "A lucky guess."

The game was over. Ross bit his lip hard. "I had four years, Calum," he said helplessly. "I had four years to actually move our relationship out of the 'friends' zone. But I didn't. And now I'm leaving…we all are."

"There's still a chance," Calum encouraged. He was the only person who knew about Ross's not-so-secret crush on Laura. And the redhead merely knows because he overheard Ross say her name in his sleep. "You still have time."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"It's not tomorrow yet."

Ross looked up, knowing what he was indicating. "You're right," he said confidently, getting up from his seat so fast that he almost knocked it over.

"Of course I am," Calum scoffed.

Ross ignored him, grabbing his phone. He dialed Laura's number in. He waited almost impatiently as it began to ring.

* * *

Laura jumped hard when her phone suddenly rang. She looked at the caller ID. Ross. Fumbling slightly, she opened it, taking a deep breath. "Hello?" she asked, sniffing as she tried to keep her voice from trembling.

"Laura!" Ross's relieved voice said at the other end. "I've been looking all over for you! Where- are you crying?" She was caught.

"N-No," she stammered.

Ross's voice got dangerously low. "Laura, where are you?"

Laura didn't want to reply. There was no way Ross could see her in this condition. She was a wreck, crying her eyes out. But something about his voice drew the answer right out of her. "My dressing room," she said hoarsely.

"I'm coming," was the only reply.

"No, Ross, you really don't have-" he hung up. "To," Laura finished quietly.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Ross to burst into Laura's dressing room.

Laura looked up in surprise. She tried to hide it, but Ross saw clear signs that she was crying. "Laura," he said softly. She started to tremble again. _No, _she ordered herself. _You're not going to cry again. Not in front of Ross. _

But when Ross opened his arms invitingly, Laura felt her knees start to shake. She didn't have to be told twice as she ran straight into them. Ross buried his face in her curls. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Laura shook her head before letting out everything, sobbing into his shirt. "I-I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed as she pulled back from the hug.

"Don't be sorry," Ross said gently, still holding her.

Laura wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands. "I-I just can't believe that it's all going to be over," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Ross felt his stomach do a somersault. "It's not," he assured her, hoping that Laura couldn't feel his heart pounding. "We're still Austin and Ally. Nothing's going to change about that."

Laura let out a small breath. "I know," she whispered.

"And it's not going to be over," Ross said fiercely. Did he believe his own words? Not necessarily. But he forced himself to believe it, trying to drown out the doubt at the back of his mind.

Laura stayed quiet. As Ross held her, his eyes drifted around the dressing room, landing on the small television set that was hanging on the wall. "Hey," he said, making her look up from their embrace.

"What?"

Ross nodded towards the TV. "Just because we're going doesn't mean that we can't relive old memories," he said, smiling slightly. Laura laughed between her tears, knowing what he was suggesting.

For the rest of the day, both Ross and Laura watched Austin & Ally, down to the last episode, laughing as they relived each one. From Ross being orange to Laura drowning in wonton soup. They remembered it all.

They hardly noticed the time until someone knocked on the door. Ross grabbed the remote control and turned down the volume to the television. "Who is it?" Laura called out.

"Vanessa!" was the response.

Laura got up from the couch and made her way towards the door, opening it to reveal her sister, waiting patiently. The smile wiped off Laura's face. "It's time to go," she said, her voice cracking. She meant for it to be asked as a question, but it turned into a statement.

Ross got up from his seat as Vanessa nodded sympathetically. "Sorry Laura," she said. "But Mom and Dad want you home. Now."

Laura let out a trembling breath, looking at Ross, who cautiously took her hand and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Okay," she said quietly. "C-Can I just say good bye to everyone first?"

Vanessa nodded again understandingly. "I'll wait outside," she said. She looked like she wanted to say more but stopped mid-way. Shaking her head, she left Ross and Laura alone once again.

A heartbreaking silence filled the room. Laura felt the tears come once again. "T-This isn't good bye," she said quietly, like she was trying to assure herself.

Ross nodded, swallowing hard. "It's not," he said.

Laura let out a sob as Ross slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She immediately responded. For what seemed like hours, they stood there, un-moving, not saying a word. Just soaking in each other's presence.

They tried to forget. Forget about Ross leaving for a one-year tour. Forgetting about no longer being Austin and Ally. Forgetting about being parted.

"We'll see each other soon," Ross said slowly.

Laura forced the negative thoughts out of her head as she nodded. "Yeah," she said, her voice cracking. She looked up, meeting Ross's eyes. "As soon as you come back from tour, we'll hang out, okay?"

Ross let out a small smile. "Okay," he said, resting his head on hers. He forced himself to stay strong for Laura's sake, even as he felt his eyes get moist, blinking hard. "We'll be okay." He opened his mouth to say more, but the words wouldn't get out of his throat, as if they were clogged.

Laura pulled back from the hug. She wiped the tears that were slipping out of her eyes. She nodded confidently. "I'll see you soon," she whispered.

'Bye' didn't seem like the right word to use. Not at this moment. Ross blinked hard. "Yeah," he said, clearing his throat. "See you soon."

* * *

As Ross sat in Laura's empty dressing room, he finally got out the words that he was trying so hard to get out before. But now, he was saying them to no one.

_I love you._

**How was it? Please R&R! Two more chapters to go! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry if it took a while to update! But anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Dear Diary,_

_ We've been through a lot together, but I never actually got the chance to write an ACTUAL entry in you. It's always been in Ally's perspective. But now that the show is over, the directors let me take you home, taking that you're just a prop (no offense). So let me just introduce myself: I'm Laura Marano. _

_ Just a quick warning: I'm probably going to be writing in here often, even more than Ally, if that's possible. It's been less than 24 hours and I already feel empty. Austin and Ally has been a major part of my life, and with that gone…_

_ It's more than just my career. I've met so many people. Raini, Calum, Debby, and…Ross. I'm probably going to miss him the most. He's going on a world tour with his band, R5. His plane is actually leaving in a few hours. _

_ Ross's parents offered for me to come see them off, but I couldn't bring myself to. I know, I'm a coward. But it's already hard enough for Ross. He doesn't need me to come in sobbing, making him feel bad. _

_ So here I am, in my room. I honestly wasn't going to write in you. But I needed something, anything to get my mind off of him. Him, meaning Ross. Ever since we said goodbye yesterday, I can't seem to shake him off. _

_ I've tried everything but everything seems to remind me of him. Cooking with my dad? Ross always loved his Italian food. Practicing piano? Ross and I would always do jam sessions. Even now, writing, I'm talking about him. _

_ Maybe… I've never considered Ross more than my best friend. And I was okay with that. We both were. But now… with everything that's happened and I actually have the possibility of losing him and our friendship forever- I can't believe I'm admitting this…_

_ I think that I have a crush on Ross Shor Lynch._

* * *

_'Sup Man-Journal (yeah…nothing could make that sentence sound cool),_

_ It really wasn't my idea (no offense). But the directors of A&A practically shoved it in my hands. It was a prop that they used in one of the episodes. Apparently they didn't want to 'waste paper' so they gave it to me. And my mom thought that it would be good for me to 'practice my writing skills'. _

_ So here I am, writing in a 'man-journal' (*cough* diary *cough*). _

_ Right now, I'm waiting at the airport with my family. In just a matter of two hours, we're going to be on our way to R5's first world tour. _

_ But honestly, I'm not as excited as I thought I would be. Maybe it's because I'm not going to be back home for years. Maybe it's because Austin and Ally ended last night. Maybe…maybe I'm just kidding myself. _

_ I know exactly why. One name: Laura Marano. _

_ Laura. What do I have to say about her? Too many things for words. She's the most amazing person on Earth. She's always so nice and optimistic and that isn't even the start. If I were to describe everything I loved about Laura, I would be taking up this whole journal. Because that's what I loved about her: everything._

_ I couldn't have asked for a better best friend. And over the four years I've worked with her on Austin and Ally, I've developed feelings for her. And last night, I've realized that it wasn't just a small, pathetic crush. I loved her and…_

_ And if Rocky ever reads this, I'm completely dead. _

_ Anyway, like I said before, I'm going to be gone for a long time. My biggest fear? That when I come back, I'm going to lose all contact with her and she's going to be gone just like that. Time can change everything. _

_ Last night before she left, Laura assured me that it wasn't going to happen and that we were going to see each other soon. But she even looked like she was having a hard time believing that. _

_ My mom is telling me to stop writing (ironic since she was the one who told me to start writing in the first place). We have to grab something to eat before we board the plane. Signing out, Ross Lynch. _

* * *

Vanessa was memorizing her script for the next episode of "Switched at Birth" when Laura burst into her room. She jumped hard in surprise, making the papers in her hands scatter all around the floor.

"Laura!" she scolded, bending down to pick up the script.

Her sister ignored the mess she made. "Ness, I need your help!"

"If it's to help your boredom, I'm sorry, I have to practice-"

Laura interrupted her, her cheeks flushed. "Please?"

Vanessa narrowed her eyes. "It better not be wasting my time," she warned, slowly standing back up, leaving the scattered papers on her bedroom floor.

"It's not," Laura assured her. "I promise."

Vanessa sat down at the edge of her bed, looking up at her younger sister promptly. "Okay then," she said, clasping her hands together. "What's wrong?"

Laura blushed hard and took a deep breath. "So, I was writing in the journal that was used as a prop for Ally's songbook. I was really just trying to get myself of the thought of…Ross…."

Vanessa started in surprise, smirking slyly at her sister.

Feeling her face burn, Laura continued quickly, "So then I found myself writing about him and how I was going to miss him and how we were just friends. Then I realized that…" she swallowed hard.

Vanessa was full out smiling now. "Aw…" she cooed. "LaurLaur loves Rossy."

If it was even possible, Laura blushed even harder. "Vanessa!"

"Sorry!" Vanessa raised her hands in surrender, having to turn to hide her smile. "So what does this have to do with me?"

Laura frowned. "Ross is boarding his plane to his first stop in one hour."

"And…?"

Vanessa watched as her sister slowly turned pale. Laura licked her dry lips and took a deep breath. "And…I need a ride to the airport."

* * *

"Ross?"

Ross blinked hard to see Riker waving his hands in front of him. "What?"

"Are you okay?" his older brother asked anxiously. "You were blanking out."

That's when Ross noticed where he was. His family looked at him worriedly around the table, stopping mid-way of eating their food. Slowly, his surroundings started rushing back to him as the chattering of the airport flooded in his ears.

_Oh yeah, _Ross thought, looking down at his own plate.

"Are you feeling sick?" Stormie asked, reaching over the table to feel his forehead. "You're going to board the plane soon. In one hour. We don't want you to go in the air if you're feeling-"

Ross moved his head away from his mom's hands, tilting in his chair. "I'm feeling fine," he assured her. "I-I'm just…excited for the tour."

_Wow, _he thought to himself. _Great job, Ross. For an actor, you stink. _

They still didn't look convinced. Rydel let out a laugh as she took another bite out of her hamburger. "C'mon Ross," she encouraged, leaning forward in curiosity. "You can tell us. We're family, right?"

"It's not like we can tell anyone," Rocky added in.

Ross frowned, and was about to protest that it was nothing when Stormie gave him the you-better-tell-your-mother-or-you're-going-to-get -it look. And suddenly, it was very easy to get the words out. "It's Laura."

* * *

"Can this thing go any faster?"

Vanessa looked at Laura in annoyance. "Don't talk to my baby like that," she said seriously. "And if I go any faster, we're going to drive off the street."

Laura sunk into her seat. There was no way she was going to make it in time. But the glare Vanessa was giving her showed that there was no way she was going to drive her 'baby' any faster. Sighing, Laura glanced down at the journal that was clasped in her hands. Shaking, she turned to a clean page.

_ It's me again. I can't believe I'm writing in this right now, when I'm in the car. But my heart is pounding like crazy. If I don't do something, I'm sure I'll die from nervousness. Right now Vanessa's driving me to the airport. Yes, I decided that I am going to go see Ross. There are things I have to tell him about-_

Vanessa pressed hard against the brakes, making Laura stumble forward, dropping her pencil on the floor of the car. "We're here!" Vanessa announced, unbuckling her seatbelt, taking a moment to stretch.

Laura glanced at the clock, 3:00. She just made it. Ross's flight took off in five minutes. Hoping out of the car, she bolted out the door and into the airport, not even bothering to check if Vanessa was following her.

* * *

_"Flight to England boarding," _a woman's voice said over the speakers.

Ross numbly got up from his seat, his siblings quickly following. Mark spoke up first. "C'mon, guys," he said, ushering them towards the gate, grabbing their bags. "We don't want to be late."

They reached the plane entrance, where people were already crowding, handing their tickets to the attendants. Ross felt his heart start to pound. The only problem? He couldn't figure out if it was excitement or dread.

* * *

_"Flight to England boarding."_

Laura started to panic. She gripped her sister's arm. "I don't know which gate they're at," she said. Vanessa winced as she cut off her blood circulation.

"Calm down, LaurLaur," Vanessa said, prying her arm off. "We'll find them. You said that Stormie and Mark invited you to see them off. Where did they say that you're going to meet them?"

"I don't know," Laura said weakly.

Vanessa looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"I deleted the text."

"Laura!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think that I was going to come."

Vanessa sighed. "Then let's stop wasting our time arguing and look."

* * *

Rocky was the first to go into the corridor. "Good bye America!" he yelled, making a peace sign. "We'll see you in a couple of years!" Riker rolled his eyes and shoved him into the passageway, making everyone laugh.

Mark tilted his head. "Ross, why don't you go next?"

The assistant reached her hand out to take Ross's ticket. He handed it to her, his eyes drifting off. She smiled and handed his ticket back. "Have a nice flight," she said. He nodded and was about to step into the corridor.

A voice stopped him in his tracks. "Wait! Ross!"

He halted, stumbling slightly. He spun around, as did the rest of his family. His breath caught in his throat as soon as he saw who it was. She was running towards her, with her sister quickly following.

Ross felt a sudden affection rise up into his stomach. "Laura."

**How was it? Please R&R! Two down, one to go! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I wasn't going to update today, but I felt inspired to finish the last chapter :D Thank you all for the reviews! You guys ROCK! I really hope you enjoy the last chapter of this three-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Laura felt like she was frozen in place. Ross Lynch was right in front of her, literally yards away. He turned around slowly in shock, the ticket falling out of his hands as his eyes came in contact with her.

Suddenly, Laura felt her mouth go dry. All the words that she's been ready to confess seemed to drown out. For a second, everything seemed to disappear: Rydel, Stormie, Vanessa, the attendant, the building. Until it was just Ross.

For what seemed like hours, they stood there, not moving. That's when Ross made one simple gesture. He opened his arms out invitingly, almost encouragingly. She didn't have to be told twice.

Laura ran straight into his grasp. It was as if activating a bomb as she felt the sensation run through her body, surging through her blood. Ross wrapped his strong arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

_Because I love you. _Laura wanted to say. But for some reason, the words wouldn't flow out of her mouth like she hoped they would. Instead, she just melted herself into the hug, not saying a word.

Warmth spread throughout her body, going through to the tips of her fingertips to the bottom of her feet. And she never wanted it to stop.

"Don't let go," Laura whispered, her grip tightening.

She pressed her head against Ross's chest, hearing his steady heart beat. It rumbled as he finally responded softly, "I wasn't going to." **[1]**

* * *

The moment had to end though. Stormie stepped in, almost a little hesitantly, gently parting to two. "Ross," she said gently. "We have to go."

Ross felt like something just stabbed him in the heart when he realized that attendant was still waiting for his ticket. "Um…" he stammered. "Two minutes?"

His family looked at the attendant expectantly, who reluctantly nodded. "Two," she said with a firm look. "We can't delay the flight any longer." Stormie nodded as Mark and Rydel handed her their tickets.

As the rest of his family filed into the plane, Vanessa shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "I'll be waiting outside," she said at last. Laura nodded.

Now left alone, a silence overcame the two. Finally, Ross looked down at the ground. "You came," he said quietly, swallowing hard.

"Yeah," Laura said softly. "I wouldn't have missed it."

Against her will, Laura felt herself tearing up. _Stop it, _she ordered herself. _This isn't about you. _"Look," she said slowly. "I-I wasn't going to come."

Ross stared at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

Laura swallowed. "But I-I realized something."

"Yeah?" Ross said, half-hesitantly, half-curiously.

_Say it, say it, say it! _Every part of her body screamed. Laura felt herself start to blush, but she forced herself to meet Ross's hazel eyes, that were looking at her encouragingly. "Go on," he said softly. "Just say it."

Laura mustered every bit of courage in her body as she took a deep breath. Then standing on her tippy toes (curse Ross for being so tall), she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips.

* * *

_What's up, Man Journal? Yeah…I'm just going to give up. _

_ I promised myself that I wasn't going to write in you ever again, but there are so many thoughts jumbled up in my head right now, I just have to get them out. Yep, it really came to this: talking to a book._

_ You should probably know that I'm not on the plane right now. And I'm not in England. I'm where I should be. Home. I'm not going on the tour. Was my family angry? Somewhat. Did they go without me? Yep. Are the fans upset? Definitely. Did I regret anything? Never._

_ So I'm here, at my house, by myself while my siblings perform around the world and I'm receiving angry Tweets from the fans. But I wouldn't have traded my choice for anything. As you probably guessed, it's because of Laura. _

_ She came to the airport, just as I was going to board the plane. I've never been so shocked in my life. Wait, cross that out. When she told me that she loved me was the time when I really felt like I was going to faint. _

_ Yes, Laura Marano loves me. Three words and I was instantly the happiest person alive. Add three more: "Don't leave me" and I was the happiest person that ever existed on the face of the Earth. _

_ And I knew right there that I was never going to leave her. So right there on the spot, I ripped up my plane ticket. My family was shocked when I told them that I wasn't going to go on tour. That I was going to stay here. With Laura. Considering the stakes, they were supportive. In fact, they wanted to cancel the tour, so that I wouldn't have stay home alone. But it was way too late to do that now. _

_ So reluctantly, they went. Without me. _

_ It was Laura herself who looked like she was going to cry. I knew she felt guilty that I was ditching my first world tour for her. But it was my choice. I realized something today. I couldn't have lasted it without her. Laura was all I thought of at night, during the day. There was no way I could have survived anyway. _

_ The fans were probably the ones who reacted the most. Ryland has posted about me not going on tour. Most of them were understanding, and even ecstatic that I was staying in America to be with Laura. Others? Not as much. _

* * *

Laura bit her lip hard as the Tweets blurred together. _'It's your fault that Ross isn't going on tour'. 'How could you do this to me?!' 'Ross is mine!' 'Back off!' 'You little b****!' 'Ross doesn't deserve you!' _All of them hit her hard in the chest.

It's been three days since Ross announced that they were dating. Four since he decided to stay home instead of going on tour. And the hate wasn't getting much better. Laura tried to convince herself that it could have been worse.

Most of the fans, being the amazing people they were, were supportive of their relationship and understanding that R5 was temporarily becoming R4. They even went as far as defending Laura from the haters, which she was unbelievably thankful for. But that didn't stop the hurtful Tweets.

Laura closed her eyes, blinking back the tears, her fingers dropping off the keys of the computer as she forced herself to calm down. _Don't believe them, _she told themselves. _They're just angry and upset. Don't believe what they say. _

Despite her assurance, Laura still felt the comments swirl in her head. _Ross doesn't deserve you. _Ross. Laura hasn't told him about the Tweets yet. Why? She already caused enough trouble for him. She wasn't going to be a burden.

"Laura?" a voice asked.

Gasping, Laura's eyes flew open to see Ross staring at her. "Ross!" she squeaked, jumping up from her seat. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You're mom let me in," was the distracted reply.

Too late did Laura realize her mistake. Fumbling, she tried to close her computer which revealed the 'Tweets of hate'. But Ross slammed his hand in the middle of the computer, preventing the screen from closing.

Helplessly, Laura watched as Ross tilted her computer screen, his eyes slowly reading the messages. She saw as his face changed from confusion to hurt to complete anger. He turned to her, his eyes burning.

"Who did this?" he asked angrily.

Laura sunk into her seat. "Ross, it's Twitter. How am I supposed to-?"

Ross ignored her, growling as his eyes flashed back to the Tweets. "When I get my hands on them, I'm going to strangle everyone of their little-"

"Ross!"

That seemed to snap him back into reality as the anger died down in his eyes slightly. "Why did you tell me?" he said weakly. The fire started to flare again. "I-I could have beat the c*** out of them for you!"

"I'm fine, Ross," Laura insisted. Against her will, her voice cracked.

All the anger in him seemed to dissolve and get replaced by concern. He bent down to be eye level with her. "You know," he said quietly, his eyes softening. "You can just let it out, LaurLaur. I'm right here."

_Ross doesn't deserve you. _Laura bit her lip hard, a small tear trickling down her cheek. "I-I'm fine," she said. _Ross doesn't deserve you. _

"Come here," was all Ross said, opening his arms.

Laura let out a small sob, walking right into them. Against her will, the tears kept on falling as she buried her face in his shirt. "They're right," she sniffed, her voice muffled. "I-I don't d-deserve you, R-Ross."

She felt Ross stiffen. "Don't say that," he whispered hoarsely. "Please."

"You should have gone on the tour," Laura went on, lifting her head out of Ross's shirt. "They're right. You deserve someone so much better than- oomph!"

Laura got cut off at the sudden feeling of Ross's lips on hers. And suddenly, the doubt drowned out of head, melting into the kiss. When they say you're supposed to feel 'sparks', that's an understatement. Because she felt fireworks. Butterflies flew in her stomach, going into a wild frenzy. A newfound energy buzzed through her body, running through her veins.

Ross was the first to pull back, pressing his forehead towards hers. "Laura, I don't want anyone else. Only you. I'll never leave you. I promise."

**[1] I got this from Couples & Careers. That Auslly moment was so adorable that I had to put it in here! :D**

**So that's the end of 'Saying Bye'. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it (does that make sense?) I may write more short stories in the future. Maybe ;) Anyway, I have to go and work on 'Here We Go Again', but until next time! ~Alexia :D**

**Please R&R! **


End file.
